1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a device which comprises a light source of a light emitting device, and more particularly to a circuit board, a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display device with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, of display devices, LCD (Liquid Crystal Display Device) has various applications, starting from television sets, to notebook computers, monitors for desk top computers, and cellular phones.
Since the LCD can not emit a light for itself, in order to display image information, a lighting device is required for illumination of a liquid crystal display panel.
Since the lighting device for the LCD is coupled to a back side of the liquid crystal display panel, the lighting device is called as a backlight unit that forms a surface light source for providing a light to the liquid crystal display panel.
A general back-light unit is provided with a light source, a light guide plate, a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, a protective sheet, and so on, and as the light source, fluorescent lamps, such as mercury cold cathode fluorescent lamps, light emitting diodes, or the like may be used.